1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a travelling toy having a DC motor and, more particularly, to an improved travelling toy having a DC motor and brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a travelling toy in a racing game system with the toy carrying thereon a DC motor and brush as a simple motor. These toys are sometimes known as "slot cars".
In a racing games using such a travelling toy, the toy is allowed to travel along a circular track with power supply rails laid thereon. Players compete with each other in the time required for making a lap on laps around the track, or the toy is allowed to travel along a rectilinear track with power supply rails laid thereon and the players compete with each other in speed.
The adjustment of speed in such travelling toy is generally made by voltage control which is performed by throttle grip adjustment.
However, with only such voltage control made by throttle grip adjustment, the application to both circular and rectilinear tracks is difficult and this has been a problem. The reason is that under a load the speed of the DC motor decreases to an extreme degree and so at a curve of a high load the travelling toy slows down to an extreme degree.
Therefore, the development of a travelling toy capable of changing the motor characteristic into a high torque type or a high revolution type has heretofore been desired.